


Double, Double Toil and Trouble

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, MAMACITA, Tsundere!Kyuhyun, hopeless!Siwon, what else is new lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Cho Kyuhyun has no choice but to work with Sheriff Choi Siwon to catch the evil mastermind Kim Heechul. Inspired by Mamacita Drama MV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double, Double Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For sampah-ers, thank you so much for being my friends :)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Fluff. Like, FLUFF. Beware of cavities.
> 
> Title is taken from Macbeth.

“You’re so pretty.”

Kyuhyun almost chokes on his spit. Apparently, it isn’t enough that he is supposed to work with this idiot-looking sheriff, the other has to make such an embarrassing statement in front of the whole saloon too. 

The problem is, Kyuhyun needs his help to catch the three criminals who have been the bane of his career for years.

“I thought we agreed to pretend that you don’t know me,” Kyuhyun hisses, fingers clenching furiously around a pack of cards.

Siwon blinks at him. “I don’t know you.”

“Then why the hell–” 

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t admire your beauty. You’re so pretty.” 

Kyuhyun resists an urge to throw his cards at that idiotically smiling face. “For fuck’s sake, stop saying that.”

“Maybe if you stop being so pretty all the tim–”

The Ace of spade hits Siwon squarely on the nose.

 

.

 

Sungmin the banker clearly has a death wish.

Because there is simply no way that any sane man would go along with Sheriff Choi’s idiotic plan—unless he has a death wish. At which point he can no longer be considered sane—but Kyuhyun is digressing here. 

“Is that even real?” He eyes the gaudily glittering crown with mounting distaste. 

“Of course,” is the banker’s indignant answer. “A counterfeit will never deceive a practised eye. You _do_ want to catch them, don’t you?” 

Before Kyuhyun can spit out a retort, Siwon has bustled into the room. “It’s done,” he declares with a large grin. “Half of the town already knows that you’ll be passing through next week carrying something of great value. The other half will’ve heard about it by tonight.”

“Excellent.” Sungmin’s face splits into a feral grin, further cementing Kyuhyun’s suspicion. The man has a death wish.

Not that he wouldn’t try _anything_ to catch Kim Heechul and his two lackeys. Kyuhyun sighs, scowling at the window.

“This plan is idiotic,” he states flatly as soon as Sungmin has left.

“Don’t worry,” Siwon tells him, still brimming with optimism. “We’ll catch them, beautiful.”

Kyuhyun is ready to throw another tantrum, but Siwon quickly adds, “See it from this point of view. All your genius plans and byzantine traps have failed so far, so my guess is that evil mastermind you’re chasing is pretty much your equal in genius. And the only way to trap a genius is with an idiotic plan.”

Kyuhyun stares at him. “That’s about the stupidest logic I’ve ever heard.”

That wide grin is indefatigable. “See? He’ll also think that it’s too stupid to be true.”

Kyuhyun pinches the bridge of his nose. No, he still doesn’t think that this so-called plan will work, but maybe—just maybe.

“If we fail, I’m so going to kick your ass.”

“Really?” If anything, Siwon looks ecstatic at the prospect. “So if we succeed, I can do things to your ass too?” 

For the thousandth time, Kyuhyun curses his luck for putting him in the same planet with this man, and stomps out of the room before he ends Siwon's existence for real.

 

.

 

“You’re not going to back out on your words, are you?”

“Shut up.”

“Because breaking a promise is a bad thing to do.”

“I said _shut up_.”

“And I might have to arrest you for it. Which, on second thought, isn’t exactly the worst idea–”

“You’re blowing my cover!” Kyuhyun explodes, using the last vestiges of his patience not to shoot the man on the spot.

Siwon, on the other hand, doesn’t look the least bit concerned. “Of course not. Everyone already knows that I have a crush on you, our new—and _pretty_ —resident master gambler.”

Kyuhyun grits his teeth. “You’re following me _everywhere_. You don’t think that someone’s going to find it a bit suspicious?”

“Nope.”

“And why the hell _not_?”

The last word has barely left his mouth when Kyuhyun suddenly finds himself being cornered to a wall and kissed hard. He freezes—and his brain probably does too, because it cannot seem to process anything beside the fact that they are seen by a group of chattering women who have suddenly fallen silent.

Kyuhyun reflects on how fast gossips can travel—and whether he still can survive the next few days in the embarrassment of everyone’s knowing that he has been molested in public, in broad daylight.

“Relax,” Siwon tells him as soon as he withdraws. “Everyone already thinks that I’m an idiot. No one’s gonna blink an eye if I act like a lovestruck idiot.”

Kyuhyun can only stare at the warm chocolate eyes, his entire body numb. Siwon is wearing a smile that is half-complacency and half-hope. Kyuhyun is still trying to read between the lines when another kiss touches his lips, almost gentle even with the thick mustache bristling against his skin.

And if he has to put a lot more effort than he is ready to admit to end the kiss, well, maybe it’s just a figment of his imagination. Or Siwon’s imagination.

“I’m so going to end you when all this ends,” he breathes out, too dizzy to put any real venom into his threat.

“Okay,” Siwon says meekly, although his sunny grin is anything but. “But for now, can I kiss you again?

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t exactly resist when Siwon leans in for another kiss.

 

.

 

Later, he will tell himself that it’s the afternoon heat. He definitely didn’t enjoy the kiss. 

Absolutely not.

 

.

 

The plan, in defiance of all laws of nature, physics, and probabilities, _works_.

(Yes, maybe he had to jump in and steal the key from Sungmin or the box probably would never be opened till kingdom come—but still. As long as he can capture these three criminals, Kyuhyun considers it a total win, even if he has to play the part of a fellow idiot.)

Now, if only Choi Siwon can stop looking so _smug_ over their success.

“We got them,” he points out for the fiftieth time or so, complete with a suggestive twitch of eyebrows that makes Kyuhyun wants to punch him so hard. “Which means that I win, right?”

Kyuhyun scowls. “Fine,” he says through clenched teeth. “What do you want?”

For a long minute, Siwon only watches him with a pair of calculating eyes. Kyuhyun’s face burns. Maybe the idea of doing _things_ with Siwon isn’t as unpalatable as it was two weeks ago, but the fact that he _has to_ do it, not out of his own free will, stings his pride badly.

Which is why he tenses when Siwon leans in and places a soft peck on his nose.

“Whatever you’re willing to give me,” the other man says, sounding serious for once. “I’m not about to force you to do something you don’t want.”

Kyuhyun’s heart does a crazy somersault in his ribcage. It doesn’t help that Siwon is looking at him with a sort of intense adoration that nevertheless says that he is prepared to wait.

This time, defeat feels like anything but.

“I don’t mind if we see each other again,” he finally mumbles, looking down at his feet when embarrassment threatens to burst in his chest.

Siwon’s reaction is instantaneous. A wide grin splits his face and unbridled joy is radiating off every inch of his body. Then he’s too busy kissing Kyuhyun deeply before running out of the office a second later, shouting at everyone outside that he’s in love and the love of his life has just accepted him.

Left inside, Kyuhyun facepalms and begins to regret his answer—but he’s also sort of smiling.

Sort of. 

 

**_End_ **


End file.
